


To the Extreme

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bad Dragon, Begging, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Dean, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Implied Switch Castiel, Implied Switch Dean, Implied Switch Gabriel, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Toy Dean, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Dean, Somnophilia, Top Castiel, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, Triple Penetration, implied switch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every other week, the quad would draw a name to be the group's personal sex slave for that week. Just a fun way to break up the domesticity of their lives. This week Dean got selected. This is also the week Sam brings home a new toy to play with.





	To the Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Team Free Love

The sound of wet skin slapping together echoed through the bunker as soon as Sam opened the door. His cock throbbed in his jeans; today _was_ the day they picked their toy.

Once every other week, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel put their names in a hat. Whichever name got chosen had to be the Bunker Slut for the week. Sam had drawn the lucky card at the start of the month, meaning he was exempt until next month. He couldn't wait to see who drew this week.

It wasn't that they didn't all care for one another and share everything, but after three years of semi-domesticity - as domestic as one can get in a polyamorous relationship with two hunter brothers and two angel brothers - it was fun to mix things up. The Bunker Slut was a way to do that. And of course it was all within reason - whoever was the slut was still allowed safe words and aftercare - most of the time he just ended up sucking the cock of whichever boyfriend called his name.

As Sam rounded the corner to the library, he moaned softly. Dean was stretched out on the table, spread eagle. His head and ass hung over the edges, easy access, and his heaving chest was already striped with come.

Cas was pistoning his cock into Dean's ass. The wet slap of skin and growing puddle of come on the floor told Sam they'd already used his hole at least twice - probably more, knowing their angel boyfriends' lack of a refractory period.

Gabriel was at Dean's other end, lazily humping his face. Dean’s throat bulged when his cock would fill it, the quiet gag not stopping either of them. Gabriel looked up when Sam entered.

"Sasquatch. Guess who drew the slut card. I'm almost done with his face, you want a go after?"

Sam shook his head, entering the library completely and setting a box on the open table. "I'll take his ass once Cas is done."

"Almost there, Sam," Cas panted.

"Take your time," Sam said casually. He sat on the table and grabbed the box. "I got a present for us. Well - for the Bunker Slut," he said as he cut the tape.

Gabriel grunted softly, driving deep and coming down Dean's throat. He gagged hard, coughing and retching when Gabriel pulled out to land the last few ropes on his face.

He sat up a little when Gabriel stepped back, wiping spit and come from his eyes.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," he rasped, gasping when Cas stiffened between his legs.

Sam smirked a little and opened the box, pulling out their new toy.

It was a dildo, just over a foot long. The tip was curved to a point, widening along the shaft with ridges and flaring out into an enormous bulge, similar to a canine's knot. It sank back to a manageable size before the base, making it a perfect plug.

Gabriel walked over, taking it from Sam and pulling it from the bag. It was a shining navy blue and neon green, speckled together.

"What is this?" He finally asked.

"It's name is Spritz the Sea Dragon. Remember that toy site I was showing you, bad-dragon? This is from that. It's perfect for our Bunker Slut because we can use it as a plug - keep all our come inside him so he's always loose and ready."

Dean whimpered from the table. "Put it in me," he whispered.

Sam grinned. "Size queen. Hold your horses. Do you guys like it?" He asked Gabriel and Cas, who'd come over to examine the toy as well.

"I think it's beautiful-- it's gonna look real nice up Dean's ass. And yours," he commented. Sam smiled a bit, pressing against his insistent hard on.

"And you guys-- if you want."

"Oh, I think we want," Gabriel said. "I'm gonna go wash this puppy while you play with your brother. I'll be back by the time you're done."

Sam nodded. He rose and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's mouth and then to Cas', reaching down to stroke his cock.

"Wanna play with me?" He offered.

Cas groaned. "I'd like to, but it's my evening to pick up dinner."

"Too bad. Well, when you get back."

Cas nodded, stepping back to find his clothes.

Sam stepped up to Dean, freeing his cock. Dean smirked tiredly, his face still covered in the remnants of their other boyfriends.

"Messy enough for you, Sammy?" He asked.

Sam glanced down, shivering at the sight. Dean's hole was almost completely relaxed, allowing the come already left in him to dribble freely onto the floor.

"Fucking dirty. You're cleaning that up."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam slipped three fingers into Dean easily, and they both moaned at the loud squelching noise his ass made, come and lube dribbling out around Sam's hand.

"How many do you have in here?" He asked, fingering the sloppy mess of Dean's ass.

"Four from Cas, three from Gabe."

"Christ. Want me to go in dry?"

"Won't be dry for long," Dean teased. Sam grinned.

"Good point. Ride me." He freed his fingers and sat down on the couch. Dean limped over to him, come dropping down his thighs. He straddled Sam, kissing him hard as he sank down on his cock. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth. He was starting to swell from overuse, making him the perfect degree of soft and tight. He began to ride Sam without hesitation, sighing contentedly against his lips. Sam slid his hands over Dean's sweat slicked back, licking the salt and come from his throat.

"That's it, big brother. Got a whole bunch of come for you. Just gotta earn it," Sam whispered, smirking when Dean's half hard cock jerked against his belly.

"How many times have you come?" Sam asked, reaching between them and thumbing over Dean's tip. He hissed, his hole clenching around Sam.

"Three-- t-- too sensitive."

"I'll leave it alone. All that come on your pretty belly yours then?"

Dean nodded, his cheeks pinking up when he lifted too far off Sam, his ass squirting some of the previous come onto Sam's cock.

Sam moaned however, grabbing Dean's hips and fucking up into him a little faster.

"Nice and relaxed - can't even hold it in, can you?" He panted. "Why I bought us Spritz. All our come will stay right. Where. It. Belongs." He enunciated each word with a hard thrust. Dean moaned against his neck, his short nails digging into Sam's shoulders.

Sam's grin spread when he saw Gabriel approaching, the toy still damp with water droplets.

"Looks like your new best friend is ready. Good timing too... I'm about to come, you ready for it?"

Dean nodded quickly. Sam felt his hole clench up, squeezing his cock as they came together hard and fast. Dean yanked on Sam's hair, giving an opened mouthed smirk when their gazes met.

"Use my ass, Sammy. You know big brother's nothing but a warm hole this week."

Sam threw his head back, wrapping his arms around Dean and slamming him down. His balls throbbed, cock twitching as he came deep inside Dean.

Dean sighed contentedly, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair. He was speaking, but Sam couldn't hear him over the blood rushing in his ears.

When Sam's body relaxed beneath him, Gabriel stepped forward. "Pull off and clench tight, Dean."

Dean did as Gabriel asked, gasping when the new toy sank slowly into him. Sam leaned forward, holding him still so Gabriel could work it in.

"Relax now, all the way, like you're taking Sam," Gabriel instructed as he knot bumped Dean's ass.

Dean met Sam's gaze and he grinned. "It's not much bigger than me. You'll look so pretty with it in - take it for us, Dean."

Dean leveled his breathing, willing himself to relax. Despite it, he shouted in surprise and jerked forward when the knot slipped in, sealing him shut.

"Perfect," Gabriel commented. Dean stood with their help, touching his lower stomach.

"I can feel it-- it's pushing everything so deep."

"Good. Good way to keep you lubed up. Let us know if it's too much," Sam said, spreading Dean's cheeks to admire the base of the plug.

"I will, Sammy. Thank you, I love it."

"So do I," Gabriel joked, dragging Dean into a kiss. "Get cleaned up, want one of us with you?"

Dean bit his lip. "You?" He asked almost hesitantly. Gabriel beamed and nodded. "Come on then."

*** 

Dean grunted at the teeth on his neck, leaning back into the touch. “Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas mumbled against his shoulder.

“’m cooking dinner, Cas,” Dean mumbled.

“You’re an available hole. Don’t burn dinner.” He scooped Dean’s feet off the floor, ignoring the squawk Dean gave as he was forced to grab onto the side of the stove, or end up face first in the hamburger he was frying.

Cas pulled Dean’s sweats down just below the swell of his ass. He withdrew the dildo slowly, watching the way Dean’s hole stretched to encompass the wide girth of the knot. The shiny, swollen pink of his skin contrasted sharply against the deep blue and green of the toy.

“Getting so good at taking this. It’s only been three days, I’m impressed,” he praised. Dean chuckled. 

“I kinda love it—be sad to see it go at the end of the week.”

“Perhaps we’ll see about getting more than one – let you keep him for yourself.”

Dean sighed almost sadly when Cas finally pulled the head of the toy free, leaning over to set it on the counter as far from the food as he could manage. He withdrew his cock from his slacks and slipped it into Dean’s hole, allowing him to place his feet on the floor once again.

“What’s this?” Gabriel asked just as Cas began to thrust. “You’re gonna make him burn our dinner.”

“He knows if he burns it he gets punished,” Cas said casually, ignoring Dean’s groans and whimpers as he struggled to stir the meat.

Gabriel leaned against the counter, watching Cas fuck into Dean with half lidded eyes. “Having fun, Dean?” He teased.

"Harder, Cas, please," Dean begged, putting a lid on the burger and turning it down a little.

Cas obliged, slamming into him hard and fast. "Whose come is this?" Cas panted, running his finger through the sticky stream running down Dean's thigh.

"Everyone's, oh fuck, Cas there!"

"I mean who was in you _last_ , Dean?"

"S--Sammy. He fuck-- He fucked me in the storage room we were cleaning."

"Did you make a mess?" Gabriel asked. He'd pulled his cock out and was stroking it lazily as Dean spoke.

"No. Sam put a condom on me, Cas!" He whimpered.

"Where's the condom?" Gabriel asked.

"It's contents are in his ass," Sam said from the doorway. "Figured the best way to keep him from making a mess was just to make him store his own loads. And you love that idea, don't you, Dean?"

Dean gave a sobbing moan, nodding quickly. Sam entered the kitchen the rest of the way, pulling a condom from his pocket. He ripped it open and tugged Dean’s sweats down the rest of the way so they pooled around his ankles. He slid the condom over Dean's cock, smirking at him.

"Know you hate a messy kitchen." With that he rose, pulling Gabriel into a hard kiss. "Wanna fuck me while you wait for our hole to free up?" Sam murmured.

"Thanks for the offer, Sam... I'll take your mouth instead."

Sam slid to his knees without question, sinking down on Gabriel's cock. Gabriel groaned, burying his hands in Sam's hair. "I love you, Cas - but these Winchesters have throats to die for," he murmured.

"I agree- I certainly prefer their mouths over yours," Cas said between thrusts. Gabriel huffed a laugh, winking over at Cas.

"Taught him everything he knows," Dean panted, stirring the hamburger slowly.

Sam made a noise of frustration, gasping in a breath when Gabriel let him pull back. "You did not - I taught you to suck cock."

Gabriel laughed. "Liars get punished, Dean," he teased. Dean shrugged.

"Punish away-- oh fuck!"

Cas picked up his pace, snapping his hips forward and dragging Dean back at the same time. He stilled deep inside him, grunting quietly as he came.

Gabriel stepped around Sam and nudged Cas' hip. They shared a kiss as they switched places, Gabriel sliding into Dean's still fluttering hole as Cas pulled out.

Sam crawled over, sinking down on Cas' cock.

"Oh my-- Sam--" Cas gasped, grabbing the back of Sam's head.

"Better hurry dinner," Gabriel teased as he began to thrust, "your baby brother's hungry."

"Yes, Sir," Dean gasped. He turned up the stove a little, bucking back against Gabriel. "Faster--"

"Needy slut."

Dean screamed against his fist when Gabriel sped up. Next to him, Sam retched hard. He glanced down, chuckling a little. Sam's nose was buried against Cas' pubic hairs, his Adam's apple bobbing as he struggled to swallow the come Dean knew Cas was squirting down his throat.

Cas let Sam go after a moment and he drew in a ragged breath, coughing and spluttering.

"Are you alright, Sam?"

"I'm good-- Didn't expect you to come that fast," Sam admitted, wiping his face. Cas tucked himself back into his pants.

"Apologies. Your throat felt quite nice and I haven't come since this morning - I got busy."

"My pleasure. Repay the favor with your brother -- I'm gonna start cutting veggies until he's done."

He rose, watching Gabriel pump into Dean's hole for a moment before going to wash his hands.

It was only a few minutes before Dean cried out, slamming his palm onto the counter. "Gonna come!"

"Hold back," Gabriel whispered. "Do it and one of us will suck your cock."

Dean whimpered. He gasped when Cas grabbed his cock, pressing hard on the base of it.

"You can do this, Dean. Just Gabriel and Sam. Think of how nice one of our mouths will feel."

Dean dragged in a shaky breath and nodded. "I'm okay-- I can do this."

"Here it comes, babe," Gabriel warned, slamming deep twice more. He groaned, long and low as he came, his cock jerking hard against Dean's aching inner walls.

Sam pressed close to Gabriel, kissing him hard as they switched. Dean sobbed weakly when Sam slid in - his cock was a little thicker than both of their angels', though not as thick as his new toy.

"Don't go easy on me," Dean begged.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You just focus on not burning dinner," Sam warned. He picked up a brutal pace, his fingers biting crescent shaped cuts into Dean's sweaty hips.

Dean screamed. His hands shook visibly as he reached down, putting the meat on simmer for the last few minutes it needed to cook.

Next to them, the sloppy sounds of Cas choking on Gabriel's cock as he cleaned it filled the air, adding to the wet sounds of Sam fucking Dean's ass.

Dean had his eyes shut, focusing on anything but the feeling of Sam's cock, and the pressure of so much come already gathered inside him. He loved these weeks - if he had his way, he'd be the Bunker Slut all year, but it wasn't fair to his boyfriends. That and watching them fall apart on his cock was pretty damn nice sometimes.

Sam's breath was hitching, his hips stuttering in the tell-tale sign of his approaching orgasm. Dean shifted, jutting his ass out a little further. Sam drove in and stilled. His cock jerked before he began to spill inside Dean, filling him even more--

Dean screamed Sam's name. The pressure against prostate was too much. He began to come, filling the condom. He whimpered weakly, his legs shaking.

"Oh, looks like someone had an accident," Gabriel said. He pulled his spent cock free from Cas' mouth, tucking himself away.

"That's okay, Dean. I'll still suck your cock before bed. You tried hard."

"Thank you," Dean whispered.

Sam nuzzled against his ear. "Let’s empty that condom where it belongs then plug you up for dinner, huh?"

Dean nodded, relaxing when Cas and Gabriel helped lower him to the ground. Sam pulled out carefully so Dean wouldn't lose anything. He slid off the condom and poured it into Dean's fluttering, relaxed hole before grabbing their toy. "Ready?"

"Fuck yeah - put him in me," Dean murmured. Sam grinned, sliding the toy in slowly. He saw Dean shudder as the ridges caught his sensitive rim. Both of them groaned when Sam forced the knot in, sighing when it fit.

"Good to go."

"Let's sit you down," Cas said, helping Dean up. "Sam and Gabriel can finish dinner."

"Sam can finish. He's got a cock that needs some cleaning from me," Gabriel said, sinking to his knees. He began to suck Sam's softening shaft while Cas helped lead Dean to the table, kissing andmurmuring praises in his ear.

*** 

Dean sighed contentedly, stretching as he padded toward the bedroom. It was the final night of his week as Bunker Slut and he was feeling nice and relaxed. He knew his boyfriend would probably use him once more before midnight struck – it was expected. 

What wasn’t expected was Sam coming out of another room, slamming him against the wall and kissing him hard enough that he tasted blood.

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean asked as Sam tugged his sweats down over his ass. “Not that I’m complaining, but—“

“We promised you punishment a few days ago for lying.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, gasping when Sam grabbed his cock and gave it a rough stroke. 

“And fucking me is punishment?” Dean teased. He grunted when Sam turned him, slamming him against the wall hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs.

“Nope.” Sam ripped his pants the rest of the way down and grabbed the base of the plug, tugging it gently so the knot stretched Dean’s hole before sliding back in. Dean groaned softly, relaxing as well as he could around the toy. 

Sam finally dragged him to the ground so his ass was in the air and pulled it free, setting it nearby. Without hesitation, he slid in, the slick slide of Dean’s ass making them both groan. “You’re fucking sloppy, big brother.”

“You love it,” Dean muttered.

“Mm… But I want something tighter. Just have to fix that.” He grabbed Dean’s torso and dragged him up so he was sitting on Sam’s lap, his legs spread open. Cas and Gabriel emerged from the room as well, nude. They knelt by Sam and Dean, Cas between his legs and Gabriel by their heads.

“What’s going on?” Dean mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Sam’s lazy thrusts.

“Your punishment, bucko,” Gabriel said. He passed Cas a bottle of lube, making Dean scowl a little. Cas slicked his cock up.

“You guys don’t need – Oh fuck!” Dean’s arms flew out to brace himself as Cas began to push into his hole alongside Sam. Sam held onto him, stroking his chest gently.

“Just relax. You can take it. More where that came from, baby…”

Dean groaned softly when Cas’ tip slid in, the worst part was over. He could relax a little now, feeling Cas stretch him open as he pushed in further.

Sam and Cas picked up steady thrusts, alternating their in and out motions so Dean always had one cock filling him. He moaned, letting his head fall back against Sam's shoulder.

"Lemme in," Gabriel whispered, tapping his cock against Dean's bottom lip. He opened up willingly and Gabriel slammed in. All three moaned when Dean gagged, his hole clenching while his throat fluttered.

Sam kissed over Dean's shoulder, keeping him still while they all used his body. He met Cas' dark gaze and smirked.

"This is nice-- but not really a punishment. Know what'd be great, Cas?"

Dean looked over as far as he could with Gabriel's cock slamming into his throat as Sam and Cas had a silent conversation.He squealed around Gabriel when he felt the first push of the dildo against his already stretched wide hole.

"Slide it in between your cocks," Gabriel suggested. He pulled his cock free and grabbed the toy, crouching to help put it in.

Dean screamed. The pressure in his ass increased tenfold as Gabriel worked Spritz between Sam and Cas. Their cocks throbbed hot and hard against his come soaked channel, rubbing everywhere and filling everything.

"Do you need to safeword?" Sam worried.

Dean opened his mouth, considering. Cas' cock gave another throb and a slow smirk spread across his face. "No. But you fuckers better take a picture of this - bet I look awesome."

They all laughed, breaking off into moans when Gabriel pushed the last bit in.

"Up to the knot now. I'm not gonna risk shoving that in."

"Thanks, Gabriel," Cas said, kissing him quickly. Gabriel grabbed Dean's phone from his discarded sweats and snapped a few pictures, taking a short video as Cas began to thrust.

Dean writhed between his boyfriends, choking a little when Gabriel pushed his cock back down his throat.

All three men picked up different paces, chasing their own orgasms as they used Dean's body.

Gabriel came first, able to focus on himself, rather than keeping the toy stable too. He grunted Dean's name before driving deep. Dean gagged hard, his vision spotting as Gabriel cut off his air. When Gabriel let him breathe again he coughed hard, drooling a mouthful of come down his chin.

Gabriel went behind Cas and grabbed the toy, helping him and Sam balance it. With his help they were able to pick up a pace that had Dean whimpering again, filling him at all times and stretching his ass to the limit. Cas went still, grunting softly. Sam smirked against Dean's neck. 

"Almost there, Cas, hold on," he whispered. Dean wanted to ask what they were planning, but couldn't form more words than their jumbled names and pleas to make him come.

Sam picked up his pace seconds before Cas began to slam in again. They both went still, huffing and grunting, and then Dean felt it. Their cocks twitching, throbbing. They were coming together, filling him even more full.Dean sighed their names, a surge of pride filling him.

When the throbbing tapered off, Gabriel began to count, slowly, starting with one. When he reached three both Sam and Cas pulled out and Gabriel slammed the toy the rest of the way in, plugging Dean's hole with the knot once more.

Dean's back arched off Sam. He screamed, hot ropes of come shooting over his stomach. A few were forceful enough to streak white his chest to his neck. The world began to fade as he came, vision greying before going black.

*** 

When Dean came to, it was to the warm, comfortable feeling of their mattress, and the downright dirty, wet feeling of someone fucking him. He groaned softly, realizing his ass was in the air, face comfortable resting on a pillow.

"Oh, he's awake," Cas said softly, stroking fingers through Dean's hair. "It's almost midnight, Dean. Getting those last few in."

Dean smiled sleepily, reaching out and grabbing Cas' hand. Gabriel moaned from behind him - so that's who was in his ass. He barely felt the heat of being filled, exhaustion threatening to pull him back under once more. Sam's hair tickled his neck.

"Just me left, big brother. You okay?"

"I'm perfect," Dean mumbled.

Sam's cock slipped into him easily and Dean sighed, smiling softly. Though they'd all agreed that sex while the Bunker Slut was asleep was perfectly fine, he'd yet to experience it until now.

He could hear the wet sounds of Sam fucking him, feel his cock brushing over his loosened hole.

"Fucking mess, Dean," Sam panted.

"Picture," Dean mumbled, his eyes slipping shut.

Sam's breath hitched and he stilled inside Dean, coming just as their clock flipped to midnight.

"Good job," Cas whispered. Dean grinned.

"How many loads while I slept?" He asked softly.

"Two from Gabriel and two from me."

Sam pulled out and Dean heard the shutter of their phone camera.

"You did so great, Dean. Want us to come with you to the bathroom to clean up and empty everything?" Sam asked, rubbing Dean's back. He swallowed hard.

"Where's Spritz?"

"Clean, in our toy box."

"I know I'm not the Slut anymore but-- could I wear him one more night?" Dean asked sheepishly.

Cas grinned and kissed Dean gently. Sam nuzzled his neck from behind, kissing along it.

"Sure, Dean." Gabriel said. His weight left the bed and Dean heard the drawer open. His weight returned moments before the cool, ribbed silicone of his new favorite toy slid into his fucked out hole.

"Thank you."

"No, Dean-- thank you," Sam whispered, sitting up just enough to press a kiss to Dean's mouth.


End file.
